Stranded II
by ChErIsHeD21
Summary: This Is My Whacked Out Verion Of Happened To The Titans After The Episode Stranded It Furthers Robin And Starfire's Relationship *FIXED 12-12-2012*
1. Flashback

**Chapter 1: Flashback**

* * *

**_Starfire and Robin are trapped in a cave on a hostile planet_**

_"Star, what happened up there, why couldn't you fly?" Robin asked_

_"Tameranian powers are inclined by our emotions." Starfire replied_

_"So the way you feel, affects your powers?" Robin asked_

_"And right now I am feeling unfamiliar confusion." Star wined_

_"But we faced danger before without your powers going out…" he said_

_"It is not danger that confuses me Robin, it is you", she said looking at him with a sad face_

_"Nothing's wrong everything's okay" Robin said with a hand on the back of his neck_

_"Everything is not ok, I fear it will never be ok, and you will not tell me how you feel." she cried as she got up and walked off_

_"I'm not very good at that." replied Robin scratching his face._

_"Do earth boys come with some sort of manual then?" Star asked_

_"That would make things easier." Robin said with a smirk_

_"How am I to know what you think about me?" she asked_

_"Star, I think it's... awesome the way...you... shoot star bolts." he said nervously_

_"Yes and...?" Star said with a loving look in her eyes._

_"I also think it's cool that...you're brave and the strongest girl ever." responded Robin_

_"And you do not mind having a friend who is a girl?" Starfire asked_

**_Long story short a big creature attacked and they were on a precipice _**

_"Let's fly!" Robin said as he looked at Starfire_

_"But..." she started before Robin grabbed her hand and interlaced it with his._

_"As long as we're together, we'll be okay."_

**_As they two Titans fell, having the creature right behind them, Robin puts all his confidence into Starfire as they rise from danger. The two rejoice with hug_**

_(how too cute: kawaii )_


	2. The Ship Ride Home

**Chapter 2: The Ship Ride Home**

* * *

"Look Raven we said we' were sorry!" exclaimed Beast Boy, as he tried to apologize to Raven for taking her away from her little alien servants

"I was treated like a queen there! Now who's going to pamper me?" she asked with great anger

They all looked around and out the windows of the ship to avoid the question (sweat drop) clears throat "So..um Cyborg how long til we get home huh?" Robin asked

"Not too much longer, bout like an hour or two." he said

"Good, cause like that work we did, made me hungry, thirsty and full." explained Beast Boy

"Please, I am confused, how is it that you are hungry, thirsty and the full?" Starfire asked

"Well that's easy Star, what I mean by full is that...um... well... I need to potty." Beast Boy said in a very weak voice and looking down

"WHAT!" the Titans exclaimed "CYBORG KICK THIS SUCKER INTO HIGH GEAR! QUICK!"

"You got it! Battery to power, rockets to speed!" Cyborg said as he puts the T-ship into hyper drive.

The Titans were approaching Earth at a very high speed and the ship was slowly breaking away every second. Just as they reached the atmosphere the front of the ship caught fire and was going to blow up any minute, they had no choice but to bail out.

"TITANS EXJECT!" Robin said as he pulled the emergency cord that ejected him from his seat. The other titans so followed, all you could see was five little dots in the sky. As the Titans were floating down to the ground, they watched as there space ship quickly crashed into the bay, while it was still on fire.

"Okay next time, I'm taking the bus." joked Beast Boy

Just as they touched down they heard a sound, it sounded like a cry of pain. It was Cyborg, he was on his knees at the edge of Titans island, blubbering like an idiot. He kept repeating "my ship, my baby, my poor ship!" They all looked at each other then at Cyborg, one of them had to give him some comfort so they played rock, paper, scissors to figure out who. Beast Boy was it.

"Um dude... relaxes...it will be ok." Beast Boy started as he patted Cy on the back. With that Cyborg slowly got up and quickly turned to Beast Boy, who thought he was going to hit him, but gave him a noogy and said "Kay I'm over it. Come yawl there's a pizza in the house with my name on it!"

As the Titans started in the house Robin stopped in his tracts, "Hey Star, can you wait a second?"

_(Oh what WILL happen next? read the next chapter to find out!)_


	3. Amore

**Chapter 3: Amore**

* * *

"Yes, Robin is there something for which I can help you?" Star asked with hope in her eyes.

"Um…yeah actually." he said nervously "Remember when we were in the cave and you asked me what I thought of you?"

"Yes." she answered.

"And I told you that I wasn't very good and that?"

"Yes...?" she said questionable

"Yeah well we were in danger because of it and you almost got hurt."

"Robin, I do not understand what you are trying to say." she said with a small temper

"Well what I'm saying is that if I'd told you how I felt about you before we would've been in that mess in first place."

_'What is he trying to say?'_ she thought "Robin..." she started sweetly

"Look Star..." he said as he grabbed her and looked her in the eyes, "from now on I'm going to try my hardest to always tell you how I feel so that doesn't happen again okay?"

"Okay..." she blushed a little, "and what are you _feeling_ now?"

'Oh Boy here goes'(_sweat drop_) Robin thought. "Well I'm _feeling_ the urge to ask you to be my girlfriend?"

"Robin I thought we discussed this on that strange planet, I am already your girl friend…"

"No Starfire, my real girlfriend. You and I would be in a relationship together. So what do you say?"

"Oh, Robin!" Star started as she grabbed him and gave him a bone crushing hug floating in the air. "Of course I would be happy to be you friend who is a girl!

"Gre-" he was cut off as he was dropped a few inches from the ground

_'Wow that was better than I expected'_ he thought as he followed Star in the tower.

**Inside Titans Tower, Starfire Gets On The Intercom And Call An Emergency Meeting**

"Friends please join me in the front I have something important to announce!" she said with glee

"What's the problem Star? What's wrong?" asked Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg as they charged in ready to fight.

"Nothing is wrong, everything is wondrous!"

"Then why did you call us in here?" Raven asked with a 'I'm going to kill her' look on her face

"Yeah if nothing's wrong what's with the false alarm?" Cy asked

"Because I wish to announce my boy-friend... fellow Titan Robin!" she said with pointed to him (he was sitting on the couch) Feeling embarrassed he peeped his head from behind the couch and waved.

Raven chimed in, "Um Starfire, we already know Robin. He's a boy and he's your friend. That's not really a big deal."

"No friend Raven, Robin is just my friend, he is my boyfriend; we are in a relation-ship!"

With a shocked look on their faces the three Titans responded in this order: B.B., Cy, Rea

"DUDE!"

"WELL ALRIGHT!"

"Yay, it's about time." (It was very sarcastic)

"That calls for pizza!" Cy said as he dashed off to the phone

"Hey no meat on the pizza, okay dude?" Beast Boy asked

**Later On The Top On Titans Tower, Starfire Sits There By Herrself About The Days Events**

_'I cannot believe it, I have a revol' (made it up, it's 'lover' backwards) and we are in a relation-ship!'_ She was still staring off into space when she heard a sound from behind her. It was Robin, he had pizza.

"Boyfriend Robin, please what is wrong?" she asked as she turned around.

"Nothing Star I just think, since I'm sharing my feelings and all, it was kind of embarrassing announcing to the world we're going out." he said nervously.

"Oh forgive me I only wanted to show how happy I was, I am sorry" she said as she put her head down.

_'Oh great Boy Wonder, I've upset her on my first day'_ he thought "Look Star," talking a seat next to her, "it already happened so why we don't forget about it okay?"

"Very well." _'I only wanted to make him happy'_ she thought

_'Uh oh she still looks upset'_ and with that he put his pizza plate down and grabbed her hand (in linked form) and they sat there and enjoyed the night together.

"Boyfriend Robin?" Starfire asking as she finished a slice of mustard covered pizza

"Yeah babe?"

"You still haven't told me about this relation-ship, which we are in. What kind of boat is this? Does it sail on the water?"


	4. The Problem

**Chapter 4: The Problem**

* * *

**One Week Later**

Now, since Starfire and Robin have been going out it's been going great and ever since he was being honest toward her it was going better. She found out about things him she thought she'd never know. Star found out that Robin has had a thing for her for awhile; he thought she was the prettiest girl in the world and that sometimes he slept with his puppet he got from the Puppet Master. It was nice being with Robin but somewhere along the line, Starfire felt he kind of went too far.

"Titans, Go!" Robin shouted as the clockwork day started for the Teen Titans. It was going as usually they ready to fight crime, mostly downtown, and they got trouble on the way. As they were running down the hall to get into their vehicles Robin caught a glance of Starfire flying out of her room, around the corner to go to the garage.

"Hey Starfire!" he shouted to get her attention. She slowed down to he could catch up. "You look nice today, and you smell nice too."

"Why thank you Boyfriend Robin, I too admire your looks and stench." she said with a happy very smile.

They finally made it to the garage, Raven and Cyborg were already there.

"What took you guys so long?" Cyborg asked

"Well were-..."Starfire started

"I was telling Star how pretty was today" Robin interrupted

_'...and he talks about me!'_ Starfire thought

"Anyways where's Beast Boy?" Raven asked

"Here, here" he said as he stumbled in the garage

"Whatever, can we go now?" ask Raven in a very sarcastic tone

As they all packed up in the T-car Beast Boy ask, "So what's the trouble today?"

"Nothing to big, just a few bank robbers."

"All right yawl let's go!" Cyborg exclaimed

**Downtown**

"Hurry up punks, before those power tween get here" the leader said

_(Ok here comes one of Robin's villain phrases)_

"Too late we're already here and we're about deposited you into the slammer." he says as he he gets ready to fight

_(seriously where does he come up with this stuff?)_

"Oh damn" said the second robber

Starfire gasped "You do not use the bad words in front of my friends! AAHHH!"

Star was the first to attack, and Robin just stood there (sweat drop) "Um...Titans Go?"

The fight was a short yet action pack. The first thing that happened was the robbers had guns and actually tried to do something with them, first two of them tried hitting Raven. She used her powers and caught all the bullets in a black and white force field. The other robbers tried to get Cyborg and Beast Boy, that didn't work either Beast Boy, turned into a kangaroo, a punching one, and seriously kicked butt and Cyborg blew them away with his sonic cannon. Last but not least was the leader; which was up to Robin and Starfire to take of. The guy took out a knife and threaten Star's life, he lunched at her and nicked her in the arm, which (of course) pissed Robin off. He took out a few birdarages and aimed directly at the leader; he was knocked out, tied up and down for the count.

"Okay guys, let's take theses losers to jail." Robin said as he walked over to see about Starfire. She was with Raven, who was healing her wounds with her magic.

"Star, you okay. Did he hurt you bad?"

"Yes, but I am mostly undamaged."

He picked her off the ground and carried her toward the door. Suddenly a big form of a person slowly came up behind Robin and attacked. Luckily for him Starfire saw him just in time to use her eye beams.

"Oh yea punk you just got a beat down from MY girlfriend, Starfire!" Robin yelled as he jumped around.

"Aaawww it's that cute the wittle alien girl needs your boyfwiend to cheer her on because she's so weak" said one of the robbers as the police loaded him in a large truck.

_'Am I not strong, am I weak? Robin is always there when I am in trouble...'_ she thought.

"Whoo Star that was great!" Robin said while he kissed on the cheek.

"Yes, I suppose."


	5. The Breakup

**Chapter 5: The Breakup**

* * *

**(Back at Titans Tower, Starfire is again sitting alone thinking of the day's events)**

_'Am I weak? At one point I felt that I was, the others say I am strong. What do I do?'_ She thought

As she sighed, she heard a clop clop sound from behind her, and she knew instantly who it was.

"Yes Robin?

_'Wow how'd she known it was me?'_ he thought. He finished walking over to her and sat next to her on the towers edge."What no 'boyfriend' Robin' today?"

"Is there something for which I can help you?" Starfire said rather coldly

"Um...nothing really I just wanted to know what's wrong. You came home a little...upset."

"Robin..." she started. He walked over and sat down next to her and grabbed her hand. Starfire blushed and let his hand go. "I think we should break apart." she said sadly

_'WHERE THE HECK DID THAT COME FROM?'_ he thought shockingly. He got and looked down at her

"Starfire, why? We have such a great thing going here, why do you want to..why... how come...WHY!"

"Robin..." she looked up at him with sad soulful eyes "I care about you too much too let you be with a...a..." she started to cry

He quickly went to her side and gave her a hug.

"Starfire, where is all this coming from?" She quickly pulled herself together.

"Well, when we were at the place of money the leader of our captures said that I was...was...weak!" she started crying again.

_'Oh she's so cute when she's clueless!_' Robin thought and chuckled

"Star…" he walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her in a passionate hug. "That guy was an idiot, he was just picking on you...because…he's jealous.

"Of what?" she asked

"Because you have a great life, and super powers and a great boyfriend."

"He too wishes to have a great boyfriend?" she asked confusingly

"No...No..." he chuckled, "the point is Star, he was just saying something because we were taking him to jail. Forget him"

"So you are not ashamed of me?" she asked.

"No, of course not, Star! I love y- being with you. Remember what I said before?" Robin asked as he hugged her tighter

"As long as we're together, we'll be ok?" she questioned

"Yea and I meant it too."

Starfire turned around and hugged Robin back and they share a kiss under the stars.

**(A/N: Just an FYI this fiction was written a long time before I discovered that I like the Raven and Robin paring better)**


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT

ATTENTION READERS, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT AN ANNOUCEMENT; I HAVE FIXED UP AND UPDATED THE OTHER OLDER CHAPTERS IN MY OLDER FICTIONS. SO IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND LOOKING OVER AND REVIEWING THE NEW CHANGES I WOULD APPRIECIANT YOU FOR IT. THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH LOYAL FANS.


End file.
